1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an articulated map pocket that is cost effective, and of simplified design. More particularly the present invention relates to an articulating map pocket bin type compartment mounted in a door trim panel using a minimum number of parts.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nearly since the dawn of the automobile, map pockets have been attached to an interior component of the vehicle and used to store objects such as tissues, paper, pencils, and of course, maps. Over the years, the map pocket has evolved and at times has incorporated a closure device made from elastic materials or metal components. Map pockets have also been molded into the interior door panels as open compartments for the storage of items such as those described above. However there remains a need for a cost effective map pocket or storage compartment that can be closed during non-use periods.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,535,571 issued Jul. 16, 1996 to Nichols teaches an automotive interior trim panel having an integral map pocket with an edge molding molded into the trim panel.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,196,606 issued Mar. 6, 2001 to McGoldrick teaches another integral door panel map pocket. The map pocket having a plurality of apertures therein.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,328,191 issued Dec. 11, 2001 to Conley et al teaches a map pocket having a lower portion and an upper locking flap portion for use in an automotive interior.